Daichi Tani
Yuko Tani |previousoccupation= |currentoccupation= |portrayedby= Tomisaburō Horikoshi |firstappearance=''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters'' |lastappearance=''Godzilla: The Planet Eater'' }}Daichi Tani was a supporting character in both the 2017 Godzilla prequel novelization, Godzilla: Monster Apocalypse, and the following film, Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters. He would make a brief appearance during the events of the 2018 film, Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle, and its sequel, Godzilla: The Planet Eater. Daichi was the grandfather of Yuko Tani, and also knew Haruo Sakaki to an extent. Appearance Daichi took on the appearance of an elderly man who's nearly bald, with his appearance mostly being shrouded by his space suit. In a small flashback sequence involved Haruo and Daichi, Daichi possesses more hair. Personality Daichi's personality wasn't thoroughly explored in the film, however, he was adamant in wanting to get off the Aratrum, alongside his elderly friends. He also comforted Haruo in spite of his rash actions. Relationships Haruo Sakaki Haruo and Daichi shared a brief interaction in the film. The two, while at odds, weren't disrespectful, and in the end, Haruo submitted to authorities after talking with Daichi. Haruo even called him "grandpa" signifying a deeper relationship between the two, in spite of a lack of blood relation. Yuko Tani Yuko and Daichi didn't share any interactions within the film, but the two were family. Yuko stated that her later motivations for her participation in a potentially suicidal mission were driven by a motive to be strong, something she wanted to be when Daichi died. History ''Godzilla: Monster Apocalypse Daichi Tani was the Master Sergeant of the Far East Union during Operation Eternal Light, most notably during the battle against Biollante, and later became a grandfather-like figure to Haruo Sakaki as Akira Sakaki entrusted his son to Daichi before they were to head to the HQ of UNHCR. Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters Daichi was first seen trying to convince Haruo to stop his actions of threatening to blow up the landing craft he was in, due to his perceived notion that the Committee leading the ship had coerced the elderly into a suicide mission. At this time, he convinced Haruo that the elderly made the choice to go to Tau-e's surface themselves, and that they weren't coerced into the action, at all. As Haruo stood down and was incarcerated, both he and Yuko were among those who watched the landing craft carrying Daichi and the eldery depart to the planet's surface. As the ship exploded in the atmosphere, killing all aboard, Haruo was left visibly distraught, screaming in anguish. Daichi would later be seen in a flashback, where he's walking with Haruo as a child. He points out Haruo's parents on the nearby, approaching buses, and ends up hauling Haruo away as Godzilla arrives. He got a final passing reference by Yuko Tani, who expressed she wanted to be strong, as she thought "when grandpa died", referring to Daichi. Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle Daichi made a brief appearance during a flashback, where he, alongside Eliott Leland and Yuko Tani were shown as Haruo contemplated destroying Mechagodzilla City's command post. Godzilla: The Planet Eater As Metphies and Haruo engaged in a battle of wills, the former would reveal the fates of the elderly on the ship to Haruo, showing him that the bombs on the ship were voluntarily taken on, as the Exif religion had converted the elderly into thinking it was the only acceptable end in a life filled with punishment. Metphies would then take on Daichi's appearance, and try and sway Haruo once more, only for Haruo to grab him in the physical world to finally break the illusion. List of appearances *Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters'' *''Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle'' *''Godzilla: The Planet Eater'' Category:Reiwa era - Characters Category:Military